Chapter 4
Chapter 4, titled "Bullet for Susan", is the fourth chapter in The Cat Lady. __TOC__ Synopsis The opening cutscene depicts a van marked "Pest Control" driving through a deserted suburb. When it pulls up to a two-story house, lights flicker on in the house. The driver, a man in a khaki suit, opens the van doors and drags out a body. Meeting Mitzi Susan Ashworth wakes up in her apartment. She answers the door and sees Mitzi Hunt. Mitzi reveals herself to be the person who saved Susan's life the night she tried to commit suicide. Mitzi says she came to Susan because she was interested in renting the spare room in the apartment. Mitzi is strangely insistent about renting the room, and promises not to be a nuisance. Reluctantly, Susan allows Mitzi to enter the apartment. Susan asks how Mitzi got into the locked apartment that night. Mitzi admits that she picked the lock, and claims that she learned the skills from her dad, a master locksmith. She says she always carries around a box of custom-made lockpicks, and that it's the only thing she has in remembrance of her dad. Mitzi elaborates that she "had a hunch" that something was very wrong when she heard the cats yowling and "making an almost inhuman cry", and she was right. When Susan warns her that the spare room is pretty bad, Mitzi says she isn't fussy and will only rent the room for a few weeks. She says she slept in the train station the previous night. Susan points out that Mitzi could just rent a hotel since she has the money to pay two months' rent in advance. Mitzi replies that . Susan asks Mitzi for reference contacts she could possibly call, and Mitzi says she doesn't have any because she's lived with her mom all her life, until recently. Mitzi explains that she is looking for "a friend of a friend". She says she's only talked to him online, so she doesn't know what he looks like. She used her computer skills to find out that he lives in the apartment building they are standing in. She says there are eight flats in the building, but she doesn't know in which one the guy is living. Susan asks why Mitzi is looking for him, and Mitzi says he did "something horrible" and she wants to talk to him to "get closure". They return to the living room. Mitzi is praising the spare room when the Queen of Maggots suddenly appears behind her and kisses Mitzi's cheek, to Susan's shock and dismay. Susan shouts at Mitzi to go away. Mitzi reassures Susan that she means Susan no trouble or harm. Susan realizes Mitzi is not a Parasite, and tells her that she is not safe and has to leave. Eventually, Susan must say the line, "You're going to die." Mitzi's voice goes quiet. She says she knows, and wonders if Susan is a psychic, or if it's "just so fucking obvious". She takes off her dark wig to reveal her bald scalp; presumably she has terminal cancer. Pest Control Man's house: part 1 Susan comes to her senses in a bloody basement. She is tied to a bloody grate. A man wearing a gas mask says, "It's time to wake up, my little pussycat." He offers to give her a cuddle and a kiss to take the nightmares away, and asks, "What do you say? Should I take a good look at this pussy of yours?" Gladys, the man's wife, walks in. She immediately asks if he was playing with Susan. He denies it and calls her "the only girl for him". He says that Susan is there for dinner, to which Gladys replies that she is sick to death of those cats. The man leaves the room. Gladys accuses Susan of trying to seduce her husband in her own home, and talks abusively to Susan. She pours strong bleach on Susan's face, saying that she won't need her eyes and face much longer anyway, and hobbles out of the room. The camera switches to show the other side of the room, where Teacup meows from a cage. The player takes control of Teacup and escapes the cage, entering an air shaft near the ceiling. In the meantime, the Pest Control Man returns to the bloody room and puts a gun at Susan's feet in case she wants to kill herself. He says, "Feel free to use it. The bullet's meant for you anyway." When Susan struggles to reach it, he says, "Well, what did you expect? Life's a real fucker sometimes." Teacup enters an adjacent room and takes a key by putting it in its mouth. The Pest Control Man enters and starts examining one of the guns he owns. Teacup avoids being seen by him and gives Susan the key. Susan uses it to unlock her handcuffs. She finds the gun, makes a quiet apology to Mitzi for breaking her earlier promise to Mitzi not to commit suicide again and shoots herself. Balcony conversation with Mitzi The game transitions back to Susan helping Mitzi to move her things and to settle down at her apartment. Susan reads a large poster that Mitzi stuck on the bedroom wall, reading "YOU ARE DEAD." Mitzi says her boyfriend made creepy posters. She offers to share a bottle of wine with Susan and get to know each other a bit more. Susan accepts the offer. If you walk up to Mitzi after the scripted dialogue and select "Examine", Susan comments, "She reminds me of myself, when I was younger. I'm not sure if I can fully trust her... but so far she seems genuine. Maybe I will give her a chance..." Susan goes to the kitchen to fetch the corkscrew, and the Living room cabinet to get two wine glasses, and after giving them to Mitzi, they begin their conversation. On the balcony, the two talk about a huge variety of topics. Mitzi acknowledges that she didn't mean to tell Susan about her cancer that way and says that getting the room was part of the last and most important thing she must do, before her time is up. Susan realizes that it's about time she saw that other people have problems of their own, some of which are bigger than her depression. Susan asks Mitzi what kind of cancer is it, and Mitzi tells her it is glioblastoma, brain cancer. Mitzi says her doctors predicted she has six months left. They agree to make a map of the apartment building and systematically figure out which apartment the guy Mitzi is looking for might be living in. The weather can be brought up, and Mitzi admits that she likes the rain, but is afraid of fog after getting lost in fog when she was 9 or 10. She says she was afraid of the monsters in the fog; Susan can bring up that the only monsters in the world are humans. Murderers, rapists and arsonists fit the bill in her eyes. Susan asks about Mitzi's boyfriend, Jack. Right off the bat, Mitzi says he is dead, and he is the main reason why she's here. Mitzi says that she was lucky enough to have experienced perfect love with him, and they were made for each other. They had a huge fight after he found out about her cancer. Afterwards, she did chemotherapy for his sake, but it didn't work. She says her emotional state prevented her from noticing how her cancer was destroying Jack's world. Jack became obsessed with death, and went online to a forum where he met a user called the "Eye of Adam". The Eye of Adam encouraged users to commit suicide and gave them ways to do it. Jack became brainwashed by him and suggested that he and Mitzi die like Romeo and Juliet, in each other's arms, by inhaling a toxic gas. Mitzi told him he was nuts, but he wouldn't stop trying to persuade her to do it. Finally, he said he would get everything ready and wait for her at their special place at dawn and stormed out. Mitzi cried for hours and accidentally fell asleep. She woke up and saw the sun rising. She ran to their special place, a parking lot, hoping that she could stop him before it was too late. But she knew in her heart that it was too late. She went to the car park and found Jack's car, sealed with warning signs of poisonous gas stuck on the windows. Susan says she is so sorry and Jack must have loved Mitzi so much he couldn't bear the thought of living without her. Susan sympathizes with Mitzi's desire to find the Eye of Adam. Mitzi then reveals that the Eye of Adam told her where he lives and actually wants to meet her. Mitzi explains "trolling" to Susan, and says the Eye of Adam is a hungry Internet troll who wants to devour as many hearts as he can get ahold of. She says she convinced him that she's a huge fan of his "work", and is a suicide advocate like him. Susan asks about the gas that killed Jack and Mitzi says it's easy to make, but extremely toxic. Pest Control Man's house: Part 2 The game transitions back to Susan waking up from the basement of the Pest Control Man's house, having been resurrected by the Queen of Maggots's gift to Susan with Susan's face and sight restored. Susan gets up from the floor of the bloody basement. Upon leaving her room, she finds a cat grabber on some shelving and soon discovers that the door opposite her basement room is the "private room" of the Pest Control Man, who is asleep beside a cabinet of guns. She decides to kill him in order to get out of the house. Up the stairs, she finds several rooms in the house. In the kitchen, Susan finds a dreadful mess, along with a blunt knife which she pockets. Moving through the dining room, Susan collects a painting on the wall. At the far corner of the house, she finds a room with a cloth on some shelving and a crate with bottles of bleach, bringing back memories of her conversation with Mitzi about the poison gas. When she sees a bottle of bleach, she remembers what Mitzi said about the ingredients needed to make the toxic gas. A flashback suddenly plays: Susan and Mitzi both hear the cats yowling from the balcony, and Susan goes downstairs to check on them. Mitzi stays in the apartment because of her phobia of fog. Outside the building, the Pest Control Man talks to Susan and takes advantage of the thick fog to kidnap her. Grabbing both the bleach and the cloth, she seeks out the other ingredient for the gas. The back yard is littered with bath tubs containing green slime and dead bodies - one such bath contains a corpse with a key. Susan uses the cat grabber she found earlier to obtain it. Susan takes a peek inside the shed, the wife of the Pest Control Man chops meat with a cleaver. On the shelf behind her is some Pesticide. Leaving the scene, Susan wanders through the house to the main door, where she leaves the house. She soon finds she cannot leave through the thick fog, and has to find other means of escape. Wandering through the fog for some time will award the achievement Monster in the Fog. Finding the window to the "private room" of the Pest Control Man, she covers it with the painting, cutting out the ventilation in the room which makes conditions ideal for the deadly gas. Using the blunt knife on the wall of loose bricks, Susan obtains a brick and uses it on the van to get a cell phone. Opening the back of the van with the key from the corpse, Susan finds the Pest Control Man's gas mask. Susan has the choice to phone home, but cannot remember her number, and tries the emergency police hotline; but the police officer is painfully slow to realize the urgency of her situation. When the police officer finds out that she had been recently hospitalized for mental health issues, he directs her to a psychiatric hotline instead of taking her seriously. Susan gives up and attempts to contact Mitzi. She unscrews light bulbs from the hallway with a cloth she found and uses them in the library for light. She finds Susan's apartment telephone number in a phone directory. The room also contains a house phone, from which Susan can jot down the telephone number for the house. In the library, Susan calls Mitzi and convinces her to tell her the ingredients needed to make the toxic gas. The other ingredient is Pesticide. In order to get the last ingredient, Susan makes her way to the dining room and rings the house number from the cell phone. She ducks under the dining table while Gladys leaves the shed to answer the phone. Susan then gets the Pesticide from the shed's shelf and once again hides under the table. Gladys leaves and Susan emerges with everything she needs for the deadly gas. Wearing the Pest Control Man's gas mask to protect herself, Susan creates the gas in the boarded-up basement room by placing the bleach and pesticide in a bucket on the shelf. This kills the Pest Control Man, letting Susan snatch his shotgun. Moving upstairs towards the shed, Susan enters primed to kill Gladys, only to find she isn't there. Upon leaving the shed, Gladys erupts from one of the bath tubs and pounces on Susan, only to be shot dead. If Susan has not been caught and killed by Gladys during all this time, this will award the achievement How very Cleaver. Susan leaves the house and makes her way home to Mitzi. Gallery Pest Control Man dragging Susan out of the van.png|From the opening cutscene Mitzi telling Susan why she entered her apartment.png|Mitzi explaining why she broke into Susan's apartment. Mitzi admiring her new room.png|Mitzi admiring the bare, unfurnished spare room. Queen of Maggots appearing behind Mitzi.png|The Queen of Maggots suddenly appears behind Mitzi, shocking Susan. Mitzi takes off her wig.png|The real reason why the Queen of Maggots showed up. Gladys talking to the Pest Control Man.png|The Pest Control Man talking to Gladys. Gladys pouring bleach onto Susan's face.png|Gladys pouring bleach onto Susan. Teacup sneaking past the Pest Control Man.png|Teacup sneaking past the Pest Control Man. Mitzi talking to Susan about Jack.png|Mitzi telling Susan about Jack. Mitzi standing in front of Jack's car.png|Mitzi standing in front of Jack's sealed, gas-filled car. Pest Control Man talking to Susan in the fog.png|The Pest Control Man talking to Susan in the fog shortly before kidnapping her. Peeking into the shed.png|Susan peeking into the shed, where Gladys is chopping blocks of meat. Gladys walking to pick up the phone.png|Gladys leaving the shed to pick up a ringing phone. Susan looking for Gladys.png|Susan, looking totally different with a gas mask and a shotgun. Susan about to kill Gladys.png|Susan about to fire the gun. Last Breath.jpg|Susan kills the Pest Control Man Oh, no....jpg|Gladys sees Susan (non-canonical) Going to the room.jpg|Susan and Mitzi going to the spare room Searching for a solution.jpg|Searching for a solution Handcuffed.jpg|Hancuffed 536237_434937426548238_481410177_n.jpg|Old red sofa. Talking about the posters.jpg|Talking about the posters Watching the Pest Control Man Sleeping.jpg|Watching the Pest Control Man Sleeping Category:Chapters